Kari's Pain
by LanzellxLala
Summary: CONTAINS SELF HARM! MAY BE TRIGGERING! MYTHBUSTERS Kari's usually a very lovable woman. Something happened 2 years ago that has made her the exact opposite. All through this pain she longs for a certain someone. Nobody has any idea what happened. Can she make it? Will she find her knight in shining armour? Or will she be doomed 2 a painful and loveless life? MAY CONTAIN SEX SCENE.
1. Secrets & Tears

Ok so in this story Kari doesn't have a kid.

Disclaimer: Don't own Mythbusters, am not associated with the show whatsoever, I just reeeeeaaalllly wanna be one.

**Kari's Pain**

**Chapter 1: Secrets and Tears**

The glass hit the floor with a loud crash. "GOD DAMNIT!" the already angry redhead yelled as she bent down to pick up the larger shards before sweeping up the rest. She placed the shards of glass on the bench and quickly swept up the rest and put it in the trash can. As she went to pick up the shards to throw them away she accidentally cut her hand on one of the edges. But instead of feeling pain, she felt relief, and it disgusted her. Even though it was after hours and everyone else had gone home except maybe Tory and Grant, she knew someone would be around back to see what the hell she had been yelling about and what the loud crash was, so she quickly rolled up her deep red sweater sleeve "thank fuck it's red" she thought, and quickly placed a cut along her wrist. "Dumb bitch" she snarled as she watched the blood rise out of the open wound. Rolling her sleeve back down she continued to verbally abuse herself "so fucking pathetic you can't even pull yourself together! It's been two years god damnit!" "Kari? Everything ok back here" a familiar voice spoke. "Umm, yeah Tory everything is fine, fine and dandy." She stated turning to face the brunette man standing in the doorway. "What happened?" he asked walking over. "Oh I just dropped a cup that's all" Tory knew that there was not a snowball's chance in hell that Kari "dropped" that cup. The crash was way too loud. She had definitely thrown it to the ground herself with intent to smash it. He quickly noticed her bleeding hand. "Kari your hand; you're bleeding!" He stated concerned. He immediately started cleaning it up, and she let him, she didn't know what it was but something about Tory's touch just made her feel calm, she often caught herself daydreaming about him, about how he always jumped to play protector whenever it looked like she might be hurt or in danger. Suddenly she realised Tory was talking to her "Kari... You ok?" Tory asked her looking her directly in the eye. Those eyes, made her heart melt. "Ummm yeah... I'm fine" she stuttered. "You don't look fine, you look really pale, and not to mention your random bursts of anger lately and you've been pretty distant. Are you sure everything is ok?" Kari could feel the tears coming so quickly turned her attention back to the glass shards, throwing them away as she spoke, "Yeah I'm sure everything is fine" Tory could tell she was on the verge of tears and grabbed her gently by the arm, right over the cut, Kari winced in pain although Tory didn't see this. "You know you can talk to me if something is wrong right?" Tory asked obvious concern in his voice. "Yeah I know, thank you" Kari replied as calmly as possible, trying not to let the pain show in her face. Suddenly Tory noticed that there was a damp patch on Kari's sleeve. "Hang on... Why is your sleeve damp?" Tory asked worried. Kari panicked and quickly pulled her arm out of his grasp. "No reason" she quickly stated as she rushed out the room, grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Tory stood there in the tiny kitchen they had at M5 industries. He was worried, really worried. Kari hadn't been her usual bubbly self over the last couple of years. She had been incredibly distant, got angry very easily and he was pretty sure he heard her crying in her office a few times. Not only that but now he had felt a patch of what he was pretty sure was blood on Kari's sleeve, she was in pain and he was going to do everything he could to help.

AN - So what do you guys think so far? I hope you like it. Please review - CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY PLEASE


	2. Revelation

Disclaimer: Don't own Mythbusters, am not associated with the show whatsoever, I just reeeeeaaalllly wanna be one.

**Kari's Pain**

**Chapter 2 - Revelation**

Kari ran as fast as she could up her driveway and almost slammed her house's door behind her. She locked the door, turned and leaned her back against it. She looked to the kitchen, there are knives in there, she quickly made her way to the kitchen and pulled out a knife, making three deep cuts into her arm. While doing so she felt her face becoming wet. She grabbed a nearby mug and threw it at the wall "FUCK!" she screamed as she slowly sank down to the floor, pulling her sleeve back over the cuts as she did so. She curled up into the foetal position and cried harder than she had ever cried before. But she wasn't just crying over her cutting. She found herself crying out for Tory. She had long since gotten over the death of her husband. She had honestly wanted to leave him anyway but didn't want to cause a scene with the courts etc. She knew she would still be good friends with her husband though. All the feelings of missing her husband, her secret love for Tory that she knew he wouldn't reciprocate, all the hatred she had towards herself for not being able to win Tory's heart and the way she would slice and dice herself every day when she got home from work after being reminded yet again that she would never be with Tory in that way, it all built up to the point where she was hurting herself more and more severely as every month passed by. "Oh Tory," she cried, "Tory please just hold me!" She cried until she couldn't cry anymore, and wound up spending the night on the kitchen floor.

Tory sat on the couch, watching TV, although he wasn't paying attention to what was on the screen. He was too busy thinking about Kari. He had no idea what was making her so upset and it killed him inside. He loved her so much but couldn't do anything about it because not only was she married but she didn't feel the same way. He knew she loved him, but more like how a sister would love a brother. He hated that. "I love you Kari Byron. I love you more than anything in the world. Why did you have to marry him?" He asked the empty room as he looked at a picture of himself with Kari in his arms. He kissed his fingers and placed them over Kari's lips in the photo. "I love you"

\- Home time next day -

Kari sat in her office, door locked, blade to wrist, slicing away and quietly crying. Once again, she and Tory were the only ones left in the office. Suddenly Tory knocked on her door, "Shit!" she muttered as she wiped her eyes, quickly rolled her sleeve down and hid everything in a small bag in a drawer. However she forgot one vital piece of evidence. She walked over to the door and unlocked it allowing Tory to enter. "Hey since it's Friday I was wondering if u wanted to grab a drink or something?" Kari wanted so desperately to say yes, but she knew she couldn't, if she did, she would be far too tempted to kiss him and she didn't want to make things weird between them. "I can't, but you have fun" she said calmly. Tory was disappointed by her answer and it showed in his face, Kari who was staring at her feet however, didn't see this. Tory noticed the blood stained cloth on her desk. "Why is there a blood stained rag on your desk?" Tory asked, extreme concern and worry evident in his voice. "It's... It's nothing" Kari started; she tried to list of a bunch of excuses. He took her by the hand and gently cupped her cheek with his other hand causing her to look at him, although her eyes still never met his. "Kari, what the fuck is going on?" She stepped back and raised her sleeve, to reveal several fresh cuts and a lot of scars. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole. "OH MY GOD!" Tory exclaimed as he quickly set to work cleaning and performing the proper first aid on the wounds. When he had finished he tried to talk her into seeing a therapist, but she made it clear that was not going to be happening any time soon. He decided he could continue that quest later. He tried to hug her but she pulled away. "Thanks for the help" she said flatly. "Please Kari sweetie, tell me what's caused all this" Hearing him call her sweetie lifted her spirits a bit, but they were quickly flattened when she realised he was only being extra nice because he knew her secret. "It doesn't matter" She said even more flatly which surprised her as she didn't think that was possible. "Yes it does! It matters a lot," He said worry growing more and more evident in his voice. After a few more minutes of him trying to get it out of her she asked "Why do you even care?" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF! AND I KNOW YOU'RE MARRIED AND SO YOU PROBABLY DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT I WOULD TAKE A BULLET FOR YOU!" He yelled. Kari just stood there stunned. Now it was Tory's turn to want the ground to swallow him whole. Kari suddenly dropped to her knees and started sobbing. "My husband died! 2 years ago, I mean I've moved on now but, that plus other things, just... it all adds up" she sobbed. "What other things" Tory asked bending down to her level placing a hand on her shoulder. Kari looked up into Tory's eyes, tears streaming down her face (Thank god for waterproof makeup) and deeply kissed his lips which he reciprocated. "The fact that I have wanted to do that for so long but couldn't" she stated when they broke the kiss, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth. Tory promptly kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapping hers around his shoulders while their tongues found their way into each other's mouths. The passion of the kiss grew and grew, their tongues dancing with each other; all that built up sexual energy was finally being released. They broke the kiss and Tory quickly got up and relocked the door. (Kari already had the blinds closed earlier) while Kari took the phone off the hook - not that anyone would be calling her office phone this late but she did it anyway - They immediately pounced onto each other and a hot passionate make out session began that soon turned into them removing each other's clothing. It wasn't long before he was inside her. He was thrusting in and out as hard as he could groaning in pleasure as he did so, Kari was loudly moaning in pleasure, both of them had wanted this for quite a long time and their bodies knew it. In and out, in and out, he kept thrusting himself into her as ran his hands over her stomach, down her sides, over her breasts. Kari kept her hands pinned to the floor. Soon they both let out a scream of pleasure as they both experienced the orgasm of a life time. They both laid there next to each other for 20 minutes. "Oh... My... God... That was... that was..." Kari started "Amazing?" Tory finished. "Yeah" "I can't believe I never told you sooner. I've loved you since the day I saw you, I was just too shy to say anything, and then you got married and I was devastated" Tory stated as he turned to face the woman he loved. "Awwww I love you" Kari gave Tory a passionate kiss, before getting up to clean up the floor and get dressed. Tory did the same. "Wanna go back to my place?" Kari asked; a mischievous grin on her face and gleam in her eyes. "You'd have to slap me if I said no to that." Tory responded crossing the room, kissing Kari passionately wrapping his arms around her waist; Kari wanted so desperately to continue but she forced herself not to. "Save it for the bedroom big boy" she playfully cooed as she planted another quick peck on his lips. It wasn't long before they were both inside Kari's bedroom, and once again ripping each other's clothes off. This was going to be a fun night.

AN - I hope you liked it. I might write more stories linking to this later that will expand on things but I don't know. What did you guys think? Please Review CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY PLEASE x


End file.
